In an optimized local access (OLA) network environment, there may be large number of wireless devices congregated in a small area and communicating with each other in different communication modes such as device-to-device mode and access-point assisted mode. In such a communication environment, unavoidable interference from the nearby devices need to be eliminated or minimized in order for the communicating devices to talk with each other efficiently.